Popularization of machine-to-machine (M2M) technologies increases data transmission between user equipment (UE) and access network devices.
When an existing access network device sends data to a UE in an idle state, a non-synchronous state, or a loose synchronous state, the access network device needs to initiate paging to the UE first. After receiving paging information sent by the access network device, the UE usually chooses to establish a radio link to the access network device in a random access manner. The UE can send paging response information to the access network device only after the radio link between the UE and the access network device is established. Afterwards, the UE receives the data sent by the access network device.
However, in the foregoing data transmission process, because the UE establishes the radio link to the access network device by means of random access, there are multiple signaling exchanges between the UE and the access network device. Consequently, relatively more network resources are occupied and data transmission efficiency is low.